


Drawing a Picture

by cypsiman2



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miki Kaoru signed up for Art Class, thinking that it would be a good learning experience.  He had no idea what he was going to learn, and how he would never ever forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing a Picture

Drawing a Picture

 

Miki had everything ready,  he had all his supplies right where they needed to be, he was comfortably seated, all he was waiting for now was... “Oh, Miki, I didn't know you were going to be here.”

 

“Miss Juri!” Miki looked up from his seat and smiled at his best friend. “I didn't know you were taking this art class too.” He'd only just signed up for it the other day, he thought it would be good to broaden his artistic abilities beyond just the piano.

 

“I'm not taking this class.” Juri had an odd smile on her face, that smile she got whenever she was teasing him, but what was she teasing him about? Miki watched her walk away, towards the center of the class, to the stand where the model was supposed to stand...Miki's face heated up as Juri's robe registered for the first time, her legs were exposed for the first time.

 

“Miss Juri...?” She gave him another smile, and then her robe was on the ground.

 

“Is this a good angle for you, Miki?”  Miki's face was a shade of red that had never before been seen in human history. He nodded, certain that if he said anything it would come out too high for her to hear. She stood before him, she angled her body so that he could see her front and back; he thought to himself that it must have been an uncomfortable pose for her to hold.  Miki heard the other students working, drawing on their  easels , Miki picked up his pencil and started doing the same. He started with the head of course, he started with Juri's face, he was quite familiar with it after all,  he'd seen it up close plenty of times before... not, not that he'd ever stared or anything like that! It was just, oftentimes when she would give him advice or ask him about himself, she would get very close to him, so close that her face was all that he could really see. So, despite trying to do it with as much care and precision as possible, Miki had Juri's face down before anyone else,  he had it down in every detail and every nuance of her subtle expressions, so there was nothing for him but to move on, to draw in more of her.

 

H e traced her neck, he drew out the shoulders, her arms had such a powerful grace and strength to them, he tried to get it all in all the way down to her finger tips...now he was at the chest. Miki gulped, he reminded himself forcefully that breasts were merely mammary glands, that they existed simply to nourish infants and furthermore that while they were generally underdeveloped men had the same glands in their chests as well. Then he looked at the swell of Juri's chest and all that perfectly accurate and logical reasoning flitted off somewhere far away, never to be heard from again. His mouth was dry as  forced his eyes onto Juri's nipples, studied them so that when he drew them they would be the right length and thickness on her breast. He drew the breasts in, feared that he was getting them wrong, that his fevered mind was distorting his sense of them, his whole body felt so hot it was a wonder he could even see.  Somehow, somehow Miki managed to draw them in.

 

Which meant he was now on the torso, which inevitably brought him to her hips. There was no rationalization, this was an area unavoidably and intimately related sex, an area that could not be anything but private and personal even in a rational society so far as Miki could see.  Juri, at the least, angled herself such that Miki did not have to look at her vagina, but his hand was slick with sweat at the prospect of drawing in her backside.  In point of fact, Miki's pencil slipped out of his hand and rolled its way right to the stand that Juri was standing on. “Oh.” She turned and faced Miki, he averted his eyes, found his as-yet incomplete picture of Juri, and averted his eyes yet again. “Here you are Miki.” She'd walked up to him, was presenting the pencil to him, stood before him without any attempt to cover herself at all. Miki had been wrong; now his face was a red beyond any that humanity had known before. “ I look forward to seeing how yours turns out.”

 

Juri returned to the stand and was in the exact same pose as before, like a living sculpture.  Miki remembered nothing after that, only that somehow his body finished the drawing, turned it in, and sometime later he was back in his dorm room, staring up at the ceiling.

 

~

 

“Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-WHAAAAT!!!?” Nanami slammed her hands down on the table. “What did you just say Juri???” Nanami's hands were shaking, she was looking from Juri to Miki and back again.

 

“I simply complimented Miki on his drawing of me; the art teacher was most impressed and was convinced that you must have had a lot of practice; was he right Miki? Do you draw me often?” Miki was looking down at the table, his face wasn't as red as when he'd done the drawing but that didn't say much.

 

“ Art teacher...as in the art class...as in, Juri was the model?” Nanami's fists shook. “This is an outrage!!” She was waving her arms in the air now. “Miki is only in the seventh grade, he is far too young for such a class, and you should have known better than to brazenly scandalize his pure and innocent mind!”

 

“Scandalized?” Juri turned to Miki. “Miki, did you find my body disturbing?” Miki shook his head. “I didn't think so; your drawing of me was immaculately tasteful, you could see awe and reverence of the artist for the subject in it.” Juri chuckled while Nanami growled.

 

“ Oh, that's how it's going to be is it?” Nanami got a gleam in her eyes. “Well, don't you worry Miki, I, Nanami, substitute president of the Student Council, will set things right!”

 

~

 

“Well Miki? Aren't you going to start drawing?” Nanami stood on the pedestal, bold and proud, and aside from her and Miki there was no one else in the Art Class, not even the teacher. It was just him and her in what was undoubtedly the single greatest abuse of her position that Nanami could ever imagine.

 

Miki gulped, and got started, his face red but still in the shades known to humanity before he came along and invented whole new ones.

 

~

 

“Well now,” Juri was in her room, studying the picture that Miki had drawn of her, “I wonder what else those talented fingers of his can manage?” She smiled.

 


End file.
